1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly to antennas for use in such wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless local area network (WLAN) provides a user with the ability to connect to a local area network (LAN) through a wireless radio connection. WLANs have become popular in the office and home networks due to ease of installation and access for a variety of devices. More recently WLANs are becoming increasingly popular for mobile applications.
Antennas are critical components in wireless devices. WLAN 2.4 GHz operation bandwidth is only about 100 MHz. The throughput of WLANs decreases if the antenna frequency shifts out of the intended operation band. Throughput decrease causes degradation of transmission capacity. Accordingly, it is of interest to find novel solutions for overcoming resonant frequency shift, or detuning, especially for antenna applications in the WLAN 2.4 GHz band. The resonance of monopole type antennas is easily detuned, causing frequency shift out of operation band when connected to a cable length outside of the design specification. It would be beneficial to provide a modified PIFA antenna capable of achieving high compatibility and high efficiency on WLAN 2.4 GHz with different cable lengths.